1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
An electric vehicle that is not of a scooter type but includes a straddle portion is known. The electric vehicles of this kind are vehicles designed to be driven by a motor, and a battery, as a source of a travel driving force for driving an electric motor, is placed in the straddle portion (see Patent Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-105160).